video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby Goes Hollywood
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = VC1034 |rating = }} Scooby Goes Hollywood is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd March 1986. Description Scooby-Doo, that cowardly canine clown, and favourite of kids everywhere, stars in his first special musical show with his long-time pals, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma. As all children know, Scooby's Been the star of his own cartoon show for years. But Scooby doesn't feel like a star because he's not getting the royal treatment he feels he deserves; limousines, catered lunches and deluxe sressing rooms. So Shaggy suggets it's time for ol' Scoob to change his image. How? Be Getting Scooby-Doo a new TV series! Scooby and his friends try a number of pilot shows including "How Scooby Won the West" in which he plays a shakey sheriff, and "Scooby Days" for which he greases his hair back and dons a leather jacket, Whatever the costume, Scooby proves to be as funny and loveable as ever!!! Credits Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera A Hanna-Barbera Production Story by Dick Robbins & Duane Poole Directed by Ray Patterson Produced by Don Jurwich Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Start of Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) * Closing Credits Film * Hanna-Barbera Rainbow logo (with Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star theme) (1974-1979) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Start of Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) * Closing Credits Film * Hanna-Barbera Rainbow logo (with Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star theme) (1974-1979) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Cast *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *Heather North as Daphne Blake *Pat Stevens as Velma Dinkley *Rip Taylor as C.J. *Stan Jones as Director, First V.P. and Terrier *Michael Bell as Jesse Rotten and V.P. Jackie Carlson *Marilyn Schreffler as Cherie, Sis and Receptionist *Joan Gerber as Lavonne, Second Woman and Waitress *Ginny McSwain as Kerry, Girl Fan and Executive Secretary *Pat Fraley as Brother, Guard and Announcer *Mel Blanc as Man at Roller Rink Gallery Scooby Goes Hollywood (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Vintage-SCOOBY-GOES-HOLLYWOOD-1986-VHS-Video-Scooby-Doo-_57.jpg|Cassette Scooby-Goes-Hollywood-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Hanna-Barbera Rainbow logo from 1977 to 1979 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:United States low pitch tone releases